Total Drama BR game
by katherined
Summary: It's a new game for these teens, but in stead of a big check, they have to fight for their lives. they have to kill each other in order to win. Rating T for blood, violence and language.
1. Intro

­­Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle boyale. The idea just came into my head.

* * *

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel

Boy 5: Geoff

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin

Boy 8: Noah

Boy 9: Owen

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie

Girl 9: Sadie

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

"Hey Gwen"

Gwen glanced over her shoulder to see Trent running towards her.

"Hey," she said back to him.

"Are you almost packed?"

"Yes," she replied with a big smile.

"Will you get out of here," Heather yelled from across the room of a cabin, "This is the girl's room."

"I'll meet you outside then," Trent said to Gwen. He gives her a quick kiss and left to wait outside the cabin.

He wasn't the only boy waiting for the girls to finish packing, every boy was waiting with their suitcases. Duncan and Justin were ether sitting or leaning on their suitcase. While Harold, Geoff, Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody were waiting impatiently outside a door to the girl's rooms. Owen was still partying about winning Total Drama Island 2 hours ago and rubbing it in the faces of DJ and Noah.

15 minutes later, the girls started to come out of their cabins and started waiting with the boys for a boat that take them to the mainland, and then it's on their way home.

"OOOOH! I can't wait to get off this island," said Courtney.

"Me too princess," said Duncan.

"Finally, no more challenges," said Cody, "we can hang out and do stuff."

"I can't wait to get back to my parents, I miss them so much," said Beth.

"Lindsay! I am going to make you _pay_ for what you did to me!" said Heather as she lifted her wig to reveal her bald head.

"Really, I think it's an improvement Helen," Lindsay said with help of everyone around her laughing.

Just then, a boat came and docked on the dock of shame. Soon as it did everyone grabbed their suitcases and went up to the boat.

"I send you guys an Email for when the party is happening, YOOHOOO!" yelled Owen as he enters the boat.

Soon everyone but Gwen and Trent is left to go on. Gwen walked up to the boat and looked back at the camp.

"What's wrong," Trent asked her.

"Nothing," she said, "Is just, something doesn't feel right about leaving here."

"It will probably pass someday, come on, let's go home." Trent said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the boat.

As soon as the boat left the dock, a figure emerges from the shadows. It dials a number on a cell phone and held it up to his ear and talks into it.

"OK boys, bring them around and let the new game begin." He said with an evil smile.

On the boat everyone was separate into little groups, while Trent was sitting on a couch playing on his guitar. Around the corner Gwen and LeShawna were talking and sometimes looking around the corner.

"Come on girl," said LeShawna, "why don't just go up to him and tell him what you feel."

"No!" Gwen said.

"Then say something to him."

"Maybe I need another drink."

"Oh no you don't" and with that LeShawna pushed her almost in front of Trent.

He looked up and said hi to her.

"Oh hi" she said. She let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Trent asked.

"A bit."

"Come and lean on me then." He said and she did as she was told and immediately fell asleep. But very soon he started to feel a little sleepy too.

'_It's been a long day for both of us, a good rest maybe best' _he thought.

Suddenly there was a big _Thumb!_ Trent looked over and saw LeShawna hitting the floor and knocked out. He ran over to her to see if she's ok, but then he looked down a hall and saw both Lindsay and Tyler unconscious. Then he felt sleepier and sleepier. He fell down on the floor and black out.

* * *

"…..rent…..Tre….t….Trent!"

Trent opens his eyes to see the familiar face of Gwen. But something was different about her. On her neck, just below her chin was a strange chocker. It was silver metal and thick band with a small screen in the middle.

"Hey Gwen," he said, 'Where did you get that necklace?"

"I don't know," She said, "how did you get yours?"

He felt with his hand around his neck, and yes, he had one too. He looked around the room. It looks like the main lounge on Total Drama Island, except there was plastic wrap on the floor and windows. Every camper that was on the boat was there too. They all started to wake up, getting off the floor, feeling their necks and asking some concern questions.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Is this the mall?"

"What are theses things around our Necks?"

"Who are you two?"

Everyone looked at far side of the cabin, two teenagers were leaning up against the wall. One was a tall thin girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black jacket over a black t-shirt with a blood red rose on it. She was also wearing black pants with black Sneakers.

The other one was a boy about the same height. He has crazy red hair with green eyes. He also wears a black jacket, but with a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Welcome!" said a voice right behind the campers. They all turn to look to see Chief right beside a T.V. set. Also with him are people dressed as if they were from the military.

"Chief?" Courtney shouted from afar. "What's going on?"

She wasn't the only one with questions. Almost at once, everyone began shouting out questions.

"What with the guards?"

"Where are we?"

"Who are those two in the back?"

"Is it almost time for lunch?"

Chief almost broke out in laughter. "I'll answer your questions. First where are you? You're back on camp Wawanakwa. Those two in the back are Katherine and Alex, make sure to treat them nicely. And as for what are you are doing here, you're here to play a game, _my_ game." And with that he began to laugh evilly. "Welcome to Battle Royale, where the rules are simple. You must kill each other until only one is left standing."

Every camper either had a shocked, worried or scared face.

Trent held Gwen so close to him, she felt like she was going to be popped like a zit.

"_There's no way they can do this to us, can they?"_ thought Gwen, but she will soon learn, her day was going to be the worst of maybe her short life.

To be continue…


	2. Rules of the Game

­­Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel

Boy 5: Geoff

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin

Boy 8: Noah

Boy 9: Owen

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie

Girl 9: Sadie

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

"Welcome to Battle Royale, where the rules are simple. You must kill each other until only one is left standing."

Every camper either had a shocked, worried or scared face. Then suddenly a burst of laughter came out of Duncan's mouth

Chief walked over to him. "Anything amusing Duncan?"

"You're joking right… I mean seriously! Kill each other! I mean some days I wanted to a knife in their backs but I don't really mean it."

"Well now you do." Chief said with an evil smile. He walks back to the military guards. "Back to what I was saying, you all must kill each other, until only one is left standing. That one person can go home and live. Now for the rules, we have a video to explain the rules. No talking!"

The TV was turned on and a young woman appeared in a small orange tan top with the words BR on it in black. She was also wearing cameo shorts and a cameo hat with her hair in pig tails. She was also smiling which the campers didn't want to see.

"Hello, cast of Total Drama Island!" she said with a great big smile that seems a little unnatural. "You guys are so lucky to be part of the battle royale program. So congratulations!"

While more of the video was playing, Justin sneaked over to Beth and Lindsay and said, "They can't be serious, can…"

Just before he finished his sentence chief stand up holding a pocket knife, "Hey!" he yelled, "I said no talking!"

Without a single warning, he threw the knife and it landed right on Justin's forehead with the knife in his head. He fell down like a puppet with its strings cut down. Everybody who was right beside him screamed and moved away from the body. Chief walked over to the dead body of Justin and pulled out the knife then went back to the TV resuming the video.

"Ok!" said that video woman with that smile. "Your back on camp Wawanakwa, it's divided into different zones." A picture of a bird's eye view of the island on the screen. It was no divided up into different sections, like a grid. "Every 6 hours, your host will broadcast updates about which zones will become danger zones. That leads us to your new fashion accessory, the collars." As soon as she said that, her picture came back on the screen, wearing the collar. Everyone one either looked down or feels their necks. "They are 100% shockproof, waterproof, and permanent! If you linger in a danger zone, causing trouble or are still alive, we can identify you. But if you do wonder in a danger zone or causing trouble, BOOM! Your collars will explode. Oh, and if you try to rip it off, it explodes too."

As soon as the woman said that, everyone backed away from the TV with a shocked and a sick face.

"No way!" everyone turned to see Courtney with a furious face. "You can't do this!"

Duncan immediately ran and holds her down to the ground. "Princess please, there's no need to get your self killed like this."

Chief walked over to them. "Is there a problem?"

Duncan looked up at him, never being so angry. But he took a deep breath and said, "No sir, everything's fine."

Chief smiled his evil smile and resumed the video. "Oh yeah, there's a time limit on the game, 3 days. If we don't have a winner in 3 days, all collars will blow up, so let's fight hard so it doesn't happen."

Then a couple of guys in suits pushed 2 carts full of duffle bags. They pushed them near the exit doors. Then the woman began speaking again. "Now, you'll leave the room one by one, but first you must grab your kit. Inside there is food, water, map and compass, a flashlight and a weapon. Each weapon is different, not just guns and knifes. It's random, maybe you'll get lucky, and maybe you'll won't."

Chief pauses the video and said, "We already notified your families, so go for it."

The women spoke again. "We'll pick people in random to see who goes first, when I call your name, I want t hear a big here! So with out further delay…. Boy 4: Ezekiel"

"Here!" he said with a scared face. He ran to the cart and got a bag and ran out of the door.

"Girl 9: Sadie"

She began going to the door when Katie came up to her saying "You're still my BFFFL!"

"I know…" she replied and left the room.

"Boy 11: Tyler"

"Girl 3: Courtney"

"Boy 7: Justin"

Chief fast forward the tape, "oops, he's already dead."

"Girl 12: Katherine"

She was the only one who got up and didn't show any fear. She went to the cart but took a long time getting a bag. She only just finished when the Women called the next one. "Boy 12: Alex." Chief told Katherine to wait for a bit and then, he turned to the other campers.

"As you can see," he said, "These two are a little dangerous. This will be fun." With that, both kids left.

Girl 4: Eva

Boy 6: Harold

Girl 8: Katie

Boy 2: DJ

Girl 6: Heather

Boy 9: Owen

They kept going until, Trent and Gwen was left. When they called Trent's name, he whispers to her that he'll wait outside. He grabbed his bag and went outside. It was dark and cold, and he was there alone. It seems alone at first, the something sharp hitting his right arm. When he was able to look, he saw it was an arrow that hit him. He turned around and saw Ezekiel, holding a crossbow, and aiming for Trent's head.

"Ezekiel! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Trent screamed.

Ezekiel just laughed. "That's funny, cause I want to Kill you!" he fired again, but it missed Trent. Trent managed to get out his flashlight and threw it at Ezekiel's head and causing him to fall to the ground. That's when Gwen came out. Holding her hand, they both ran for it while Ezekiel was looking for his weapon.

"Oh, shit!" he cried out. "Where is it?!"

Then Harold appeared. "Are you ok?" he asked, and then he noticed the crossbow on the ground. He picked it up saying, "Is this yours."

Instead of thanking him, Ezekiel ran to him in rage. This caused Harold to fall backwards and firing an arrow right in Ezekiel's neck. Right then Ezekiel fell right beside him. Seeing him dead, Harold with a scarred look ran as far away for the body as he can.

"_Oh my God,"_ he thought, "_This is for real! Oh my god, we're all gonna die!"_

To be continue…

* * *

Boy 7: Justin: Dead

Boy 4: Ezekiel: Dead

22 to go


	3. Trust Friends and Start Killing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

* * *

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel X DEAD

Boy 5: Geoff

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin X DEAD

Boy 8: Noah

Boy 9: Owen

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie

Girl 9: Sadie

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

Trent and Gwen ran as fast as they could. Soon they finally came to a stop in the woods. They both collapse on the floor and took big deep breaths.

"Trent, are you ok?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. When he put his bag down, she noticed the cut from the arrow earlier.

"Oh Trent, your arm…"

"It's fine, I'm fine Gwen." He said, though that really didn't comfort her. "Come on, let's see what we got."

They opened their bags, and found all the stuff the TV woman said, except for Trent's flashlight, which he threw at Ezekiel. When they found their weapons, they were really upset.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this!" Trent said as he pulled out Nunchucks.

"This is mine." Gwen said as she should him a dagger.

"This is Bullshit!" she yelled. "How could they do this to us?!"

"I don't know." Trent answered, "But, don't worry Gwen. We'll find a way out." He pulled her a little closer to him to hopefully comfort her. "We'll find people like LeShawna, Cody, Bridget and Geoff, and together, we can find a way out!"

"Trent, I know you won't like me saying this, but I don't trust them. I don't trust any of them."

"Why?" he asked her, but she looked away from him, not wanting to answer his question. Then he asked, "What about me? can you trust me?"

"Of course!" she said. "Of course I can trust you." But as soon as she said that, she began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Trent held her close to him. "No matter what happens Gwen, I'll protect you. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Trent. And I'll protect you too."

"Ok, we'll keep each other safe."

* * *

On the beach near the big cliff, the new player Alex was sitting on a rock near the water. He was deeply relaxed and was ready to kick back. Then he heard a noise right behind him.

"If you come to kill me, please do it out here. I prefer to see my killer." He said.

A girl stepped out of the shadow, pointing her gun at him. "If that is what you wish."

Alex turned around to see Eva still pointed her gun at him.

"I've heard of you, Eva, the female bully," he said, "Ah, you've got a colt .45 pistol. Nice."

"Cut the Crap!" she yelled. She was now standing right in front of him, pointing her pistol at his head. "Why are you here?"

"I just love the water breeze, and this is a good view of the cliff…"

"Not here! Why are you in this game! Tell me or I'll…"

"You'll what? Miss the show."

"What are you talking about?" she turns to the cliff and saw DJ at the top of the cliff. "Oh my god! DJ!"

She ran to the foot of the cliff. Before she could try to stop him, he jumped in to the shark infested water. She was so angry she turns around to shoot Alex. But before she did, Alex pointed his weapon, an Uzi, and fire about a dozen bullets at her. She fell to the ground, but she still was able to move a little. She lifted her head to see Alex holding her pistol in his hand, and pointing it at her head.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said, "Why!"

"Because Eva, It's fun"

* * *

"Why. Oh why! Why! Why!"

That was all Beth could after what Chief said to her to kill her friends. But so far she's hiding in the bear cave and crying her eyes out. Then she saw a figure out side the cave. Beth got out her flash light but she was a little far away so she couldn't see it properly. She then got out her weapon, a stun gun, and moved a little closer to the figure. When she was outside of the cave, she realized it was a couple of trees in an image of a person. When she turned around to go back into the cave, Heather was right behind her.

"Hello Beth."

Beth backed away from her and the sickle in her hand. "Hi Heather." As soon as she said that, the two girls began to circle each other like tigers.

"You're here by yourself?"

"Why you ask?"

"I just thought Lins-iot is with you."

"Hate to disappoint you." Beth said, and to Heather's surprise, she had a little evil in her voice.

"Are you actually enjoying this?" Heather asked. "Caused you were crying earlier."

"Yeah, normally I would be scared about this. But my mom said you have to face your fears head on. And since I know you won't hesitate to kill everyone, I might as well do everyone else a favor by getting rid of you!"

Beth then threw her flash light at Heather, then Beth lunge at her knocking her to the floor. Heather soon found Beth right on top of her, shocking her with the stun gun.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" She yelled. "Please! Stop!"

"Why Should I? You'll just kill a lot more."

"Your right about that!"

Heather pulled Beth closer to her and put her sickle in the back of the little's girl neck. Blood spray out of Beth's neck and her hand slowly let go of the stun gun. Catching her breath, Heather pushed Beth's dead body off of her and then reached out to grabbed Beth's weapon.

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

To be continue…

* * *

Boy 2: DJ: Dead

Girl 4: Eva : Dead

Girl 1: Beth : Dead

19 to go


	4. How you Play the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

* * *

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ X DEAD

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel X DEAD

Boy 5: Geoff

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin X DEAD

Boy 8: Noah

Boy 9: Owen

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth X DEAD

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva X DEAD

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie

Girl 9: Sadie

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

The sun rose in the in the sky, the light shine on Trent face it woke him. He looked down to see Gwen sleeping beside him. It was a peaceful moment until music came through the air, wakening Gwen. They looked up to a loud speaker.

"Oh come, give us a moment of quite." Gwen yelled.

"Good morning! How is everyone?" Chief's voice came through the loud speaker so loud it almost blew an eardrum. "It is now 6 in the morning, so rise and shine. Before we get to the danger zones here's a list of your dead friends in the order they died. Boy 7, Justin, Boy 4, Ezekiel, then it is Boy 2, DJ, then it's Girl 4, Eva and finally Girl 1, Beth. Now for the danger zones…" Trent and Gwen scramble through their stuff to find the map with a pen." At 7:00 it's B-3, that's B-3, Next at 9:00 it's E-8, then at 11:00 D-5. Got that? Have fun."

"Have fun?" Trent yelled at the loud speaker, "So many people are dying out here and all you can say is have fun?!"

"Trent calm down…"

"Calm down? Did you just here him? So many people are dead now!" He grabbed her arms and shakes her like a rage doll. When he realized he was hurting her, he let go. "I'm so sorry Gwen."

"It's ok." She said rubbing her arms. She grabbed her sack while Trent grabbed his. They went walking for a little bit with them keeping their weapons out for protection. Then Gwen suddenly stopped.

"Trent…"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about last night. How I say I didn't trust you and all."

"Hey it's ok. What about the others you talked about?"

"Yeah, that was stupid of me to say. I really should trust Leshawna, Cody, Bridget and…" before she could finish, something from the bushes leaped out and charge at them. They manage to get out of the way to see who it was.

"Geoff! Stop! We're not playing! You don't have to do this!" they both yelled, but it was no use, Geoff charge at them again with a machete, only this time, Trent was able to block it with his nunchucks. But it also knocked him off balance and he and Geoff tumble down a small hill. When they landed Trent got up quickly, grabbed something and threw it at Geoff. Suddenly he saw what he threw, Geoff's machete, and it landed in Geoff's face. Geoff fell hard on the ground and Trent backed away from the dead body. To him, this was the scariest moment of his life, the thought of him killing a friend. Then he heard a ruffle in the bushes right next Geoff's body. Trent's not too sure to stay or to run.

"Trent!" he turned around to see Gwen coming down the hill. He ran to her and held her arms and shakes her again.

"You saw right! I didn't kill him, Right?" He asked.

"It's was an accident, you didn't mean it!" She yelled back.

They both heard that noise again in the bush, but it looked like it's moving away. Then a big _bang_ came from the other direction. Without thinking Gwen ran to the machete and got it out of Geoff's face without really wanted to look at his face. They grabbed their stuff and went to see what it is.

When they got there, they saw Noah with a slightly crazy mad look on his face. His hand was shaky while holding a Smith & Wesson M19. Gwen and Trent looked over to what he was pointing to. They saw a young girl with shoulder length hair with a blood red rose shirt. She was holding a SPAS 12 pump action shotgun with a little smoke coming out of it.

"That's the new player." said Gwen as she and Trent lay on the ground hopefully not to be noticed.

"That was a warning shot," the girl said with a serious look. "If you're smart, you should back off now!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," he laughed. "No, I'll win this game and live in a nice place, wi – wi – wi - with beautiful girls." With that he shoots at her, but it missed.

"So be it." She said quietly and pointed her shotgun at him and shot him in the chest. He fell down on the ground and didn't get back up. She went over to him a grabbed his she looked up as though she was looking at Gwen and Trent. They realized that she was looking at them when she was pointing Noah's weapon at them.

"Show yourselves! NOW!"

They got up and put their hands in the air. They walked to her, not sure if she's going to shoot or not.

"What are your weapons?" she asked.

"Nunchucks, and a dagger," Tent answer.

"And it looks like a machete too." She said.

"That's not ours, and it was an accident." Gwen said. "Are you playing?"

"Only when the situation demands it."

"Hey" Trent said movie a little closer, but the girl pointed the M19 at his head. "What's your name again?" he asked.

She relaxed for a bit. "It's Katherine," she answered.

"I'm Trent, and this is Gwen."

"I should say it's nice meeting you, but, you know, under better…"

"Everyone stop!"

A voice sounded so far away, but still it reaches everyone's ears.

"That's Katie's voice." Trent said. He and Gwen began running to where the voice was coming from. Katherine followed them, wondering what was going to happen. They finally found a clearing where Katie was holding a Megaphone, and right beside her was Sadie.

"We're not playing, if we all come together, we can escape!" Katie yelled through the megaphone.

"That's the right idea." Trent said to Gwen. They started to go up to the clearing, until Katherine stopped them.

"What do you think your doing?!" she said.

"Going up to them" Gwen said.

"Are you Nuts?! You heard the speaker, people are playing the game, and those two are basically holding up a sign saying 'Please kill us'"

Gwen and Trent were shocked, they knew they had to get them out of there or they're sitting ducks.

Katie and Sadie are still yelling for people, but others came not as they were hoping for, Heather was near by in the bushes, ready with her sickle in hand. Duncan was on the other end too, with an evil smile across his face.

Then Gwen had an idea. She grabbed Katherine's shotgun, and shot it up in the air, scaring Katie and Sadie.

"What do you think your doing?!" Katherine yelled at her.

"If you're that angry, here. You can have it back." Gwen tossed her the weapon.

Katherine was confused, 'why did she hand me the weapon?' she thought.

"Look, hopefully they will get out of here."

But unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Please, don't shoot!" yelled Sadie. "If we can come together, we can figure this ou…..AHHHHHHH!"

All three looked up and saw the other new player, Alex, where the girls were. Heather and Duncan turned tail and ran, while the threesome had a shocked look on their face. Alex grabbed something off the ground and left.

"Now what?" asked Gwen.

"You two do what you want, I'm off." Said Katherine as she turns to leave.

"Go ahead, but you're just like all of them, a Murderer!" Trent yelled back.

Katherine quickly turned around. "Look, if you really want to get out of the game, kill yourselves. Here and Now! If you can't do that, then don't trust anyone. Just Run!" and with that she left those two own their own.

They went up to the clearing and saw the bodies of Katie and Sadie and it looked like Alex turned them into Swiss cheese with blood.

"This is crazy! How can they kill each other like this!" Trent yelled.

"I know," said Gwen. "What can we do? Who can we trust now?"

To be continue…

* * *

Boy 5: Geoff: Dead

Boy 8: Noah: Dead

Girl 8: Katie: Dead

Girl 9: Sadie: Dead

15 to go


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ X DEAD

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel X DEAD

Boy 5: Geoff X DEAD

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin X DEAD

Boy 8: Noah X DEAD

Boy 9: Owen

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth X DEAD

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva X DEAD

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie X DEAD

Girl 9: Sadie X DEAD

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

"… and last at 17:00 F-2. So now enjoy your lunch and keep up the good mood."

That announcement really made LeShawna angry. She has been walking for a long time in the woods with a GPS device in her hands.

"_Oh my god!"_ she thought, _"How worse can this get!"_

Then she heard a grunting noise coming from an old warehouse. She looked at her GPS and found a small blink on it. She grabbed a lead pipe from the ground just in case she was going to get attack. She carefully stepped into the warehouse and looked around. She looked up the stairs and saw Harold Struggling to lift a box up the stairs and making a lot of grunting noise.

"Hey!" she yelled to him almost making him fall. She rushed to him and helped him carried the box to the top of the stairs.

"Hey LeShawna" He finally answered back.

"Sugar, what is in that thing?"

"Just some stuff, like highly explosive chemicals, kitchen grease and paperclips."

"Wow! So what are doing with them?"

"Setting up a little surprise for _them_."

As she was wondering who _they_ are, she noticed something in the corner, a crossbow. Then she looked at him and noticed another weapon on his belt, a Beretta M92F Pistol.

"Are you planning to kill our friends?" she asked. He turned to face her to see some fear in her eyes.

"No!" he took a step towards her, but she backed off a little. "Look the crossbow was an accident, I would never do that!"

"Then tell me what you're going to do with those things in the box!"

He looked around the as if he's hoping no one else is around. Then he pressed two of his fingers hard on his collar.

"Don't move." He whispered as he went over and held Leshawna's collar the same way. "It has a mic. Chief can hear everything!"

"What-"

"Shhh." He whispers. "In that box is also a laptop, I'm going to reconstruct a virus I made and send it to the main controls. Not only will it disable their systems but also deactivate our collars. I'm also making a bomb to blow the whole military station up, and then we'll be free."

"Harold that is brilliant honey."

"Thanks" he said as he let go of her collar.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, if you don't mind killing." With that he winked at her, assuring her she wouldn't do any killing.

"For you honey, of course."

* * *

At the far end of the island Gwen and Trent were walking under the hot sun. Everything was finally looking a little better, and then Trent collapse.

"Trent?" Gwen said out loud. She looked at him and saw the blood on his arm.

"Oh my god!" she said as she scrambles through her stuff to find her map.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Trying to find a place we can help your arm."

"I'm fine-"

"Trent! You're loosing blood! We have to fix it up or you'll… you'll won't be fine. Ah, there's a health clinic, and it's near, let's go!"

She lifted his other arm over her shoulder and carried him over to an old run down building.

"That must be the place." Gwen said. She carried him to the door, but then her foot got caught on something and heard a jiggle noise in the building. Within seconds a gun was pointed at their heads.

"You two?!"

They looked up and saw Katherine holding her shotgun at them, with a serous look on her face.

"What do you want?"

* * *

To be continue…

15 to go


	6. More Killing and Maybe An Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

* * *

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ X DEAD

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel X DEAD

Boy 5: Geoff X DEAD

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin X DEAD

Boy 8: Noah X DEAD

Boy 9: Owen

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth X DEAD

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva X DEAD

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie X DEAD

Girl 9: Sadie X DEAD

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

"What do you want?"

Gwen looked up at the shotgun in Katherine's hand, and then to Trent who was leaning on her with his arm getting worse.

"Look, we're not here to bother or to kill you, I just need medical supplies to heal Trent's arm," Gwen said.

Katherine looked at them for a moment. Then finally she lowered her gun. "Alright, but I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

Gwen put Trent down on a chair while Katherine hands her a medical kit.

"Thanks"

Gwen scrambled through the bag. A couple of minutes later, Trent's arm was stitch and bandaged.

"You're really good!" commented Katherine.

"Thanks," said Gwen. "My dad was a doctor. Taught me everything I know."

"I bet he misses you." said Trent.

Gwen looked away with a sad look on her face. "He left. A long time ago."

Trent slapped himself hard on the head.

"Ok, dude." said Katherine. "She just healed your arm, I don't think we need another thing that needs fixing."

"Sorry," said Trent, "and I'm sorry I said that Gwen."

"It's ok you didn't know." She said softly.

"Well, we came here to get fixed up," said Trent. "So thanks Katherine, but we should be going now."

"I wouldn't recommend that!" Katherine said as she goes to the window. Outside a couple set of bushes were moving. "It looks like people are fighting. You should hide out here, and give you arm a rest. Don't worry, I won't kill you, now!"

* * *

As it turns out, Katherine was right. Owen was running away from Alex and unfortunately for Owen, he tripped. As soon as Alex saw a chance to shoot, he took it. He shot Owen to death. Alex then went to his bag to find Owen's weapon not there and little know to Alex, someone was there, watching him.

Night fall was approaching. Heather was walking in the woods, when she here's a noise coming from behind her. She turned her head to see nothing there. She continued walking, heard the noise again and fully turns around.

"Whose there!" she yelled. But still no one is there. As she turned around she felt a fist punching her to the ground.

"Hi Heather."

She looked up and saw Tyler holding her sickle.

"Wow!" he said, "I never thought I would ever hit a girl."

"…and it really hurts too." Heather said trying to get back up. But then Tyler aimed his pistol at her.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why are you here?" Heather asked. "Why aren't you with Lindsay?"

"I'm looking for her."

"Well, aren't you a sad excuse for a boyfriend."

He shot his pistol in the air and then aimed it right at her head.

"I'll give you one chance, Heather. Eave now or I'll shoot."

"Please, if you can't play a simple game of dodge ball, there's no way you can't kill me."

"Don't test me!" he said, really angry.

"Yeah, but there's something I know you don't" she said with an evil smile.

Tyler started to loose his patients. "and what would that be?"

"I saw Beth awhile ago and unwilling she gave me THIS!" She took the stun gun and put at his hand with the gun. He dropped both of the weapons and yell in agony. When he finally opens his eyes he saw Heather holding his weapon.

"You bitch!"

"Thanks for that."

_BANG!_

* * *

It's nearly night time now and Chief finished his latest announcement. Katherine offered to let Trent and Gwen stay for dinner. She and Gwen made soup with some leftover cans of beans and vegetables they found in the building's storage. While they were having dinner, Trent posted a very important question.

"So, why are you here Katherine?"

She didn't answer the question. She just sat quietly eating her soup.

"Come on."

She still said nothing.

Finally it was Gwen's turn to say something. "I wonder if our parents know what happen to us." Both Katherine and Trent turned to her in a weird way. "Come on, don't you think they be worried about us."

"Yeah." Katherine said. "If I know it, Chief told your parents about this, and they would be killing themselves right now."

"How would you know?" Gwen asked.

Katherine took a very deep breath. "Ok, the reason I know, is because my parents went though the whole thing."

"Why," Trent asked.

"Because, I played this game before."

* * *

To be continue…

Boy 9: Owen: Dead

Boy 11: Tyler: Dead

13 to go


	7. Answering Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody

Boy 2: DJ X DEAD

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel X DEAD

Boy 5: Geoff X DEAD

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin X DEAD

Boy 8: Noah X DEAD

Boy 9: Owen X DEAD

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler X DEAD

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth X DEAD

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva X DEAD

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie X DEAD

Girl 9: Sadie X DEAD

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

"Because, I played this game before."

Trent and Gwen looked at her as if she was crazy. Then finally Trent spoke, "You what?!"

"Yeah," she said, "I played before."

"Yeah!" Gwen said, "and I guess you decided to come back for more fun…"

"THAT NOT MY DOING!" Katherine shouted, "They drugged me and forced me here, same as you."

It was silent for a minute or two, then Gwen asked Katherine, "Katherine, I know this a pretty personal question but, what happened when you played?"

The room grew silent again, Gwen took it as if Katherine didn't want to answer. But then Katherine told her tale.

"It happened a year ago," she said. "They chose my school's whole section of grade 10s. there were about 150 of us. That included my brother, Michael. I knew, I had to protect him, even had to kill my own boyfriend to do it. In the end, it was just the two of us left. I went off, by my self, to kill myself, so he would live." As she tells this, her eyes started to water. "but then my necklace went off, I knew I wondered into a danger zone, as it was counting down, I heard more beeps. My brother was also in it to. I grabbed his arm and tried to get him away. We were near the edge of the zone, and our necks were beeping faster and faster. I told him, it would be ok, and all he said to me was, 'I know'. Then he pushed me, he pushed me out of the zone. Then he just stood there and let his necklace explode." She is now in full tears. "I should've been me, why wasn't it me!"

Trent came over and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Gwen said, "it's not your fault, and it isn't hers. It's this game and the idiots that came up with it. Why do they think they could play with people's lives like this?!"

"I have the answer to that as well." Katherine said. "You see, it all started in Japan, where the adults feared their youth. So they came up this game…"

"Seems to be a sick Idea." Gwen said.

"Their theory was that they would do this a few times, then when the kids got a real fear, it would stop. But that all changed when two people escaped the game. I don't know who they were, but they had a rebellion group that put a stop to the game. But some people, like chief, actually like the game. So they secretly continued it. The only ones that knew about it are us, the group, and your parents and who ever they told. If anyone else got involved, they would delaminate our necklaces. So no mattered what, we're stuck here." There was a slight pause, but then Katherine spoke again. "But, during my time off, I've found a way out of here."

"You do?!" both Gwen and Trent said together.

"Yeah, I won't tell you yet, but in order for it to work, you guys are gonna have to trust me. Ok?"

Gwen and Trent looked at each other, then nodded to each other. Then Gwen said "Ok, we trust you."

"Then you better have this Gwen, seeing as Trent already has another weapon." Katherine said as she hands Gwen the gun Noah had.

"Thanks."

Then they heard the sound of gunshots in distance. They went down on the floor.

"Who is that?" asked Trent

"It's probably Alex. The guy so signed up for fun." Katherine said. The other two looked at her weird. "I had one of those too." She quickly got out her map. "If we get a separated let's go here." She pointed to a location on the map.

There was a lot of noise outside with the gunshots, then it stopped. Then something smashed through the window a landed in front of them. It was Cody's head with a grenade in it.

"MOVE!!!" Gwen yelled as she, Trent and Katherine went there own way to get out of the building as it was about to explodes.

* * *

To be continue…

Boy 1: Cody: Dead

12 to go


	8. Girl Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama island or battle royale. The idea just came into my head.

* * *

Battle Royale survival list

Boys:

Boy 1: Cody X DEAD

Boy 2: DJ X DEAD

Boy 3: Duncan

Boy 4: Ezekiel X DEAD

Boy 5: Geoff X DEAD

Boy 6: Harold

Boy 7: Justin X DEAD

Boy 8: Noah X DEAD

Boy 9: Owen X DEAD

Boy 10: Trent

Boy 11: Tyler X DEAD

Boy 12: Alex (Transfer)

Girls:

Girl 1: Beth X DEAD

Girl 2: Bridget

Girl 3: Courtney

Girl 4: Eva X DEAD

Girl 5: Gwen

Girl 6: Heather

Girl 7: Izzy

Girl 8: Katie X DEAD

Girl 9: Sadie X DEAD

Girl 10: LeShawna

Girl 11: Lindsay

Girl 12: Katherine (Transfer)

* * *

The explosion left the old building in ruins, but Trent didn't have time to notice that, right at his feet was the rest of Cody's body and straight ahead of him was Cody's killer, Alex. Trent had no time to fight him, so he ran into the woods, but Alex came laughing and running a lot faster then Trent. When ever Alex got close to Trent, he shoots him with his Uzi. Just it looked like Trent was gonna die, Izzy came from the trees and began to shoot Alex.

"Go Trent! I got this!" Izzy cried out.

"But…" Trent began to speak but Izzy cut him off.

"Go! I need to avenge my Owen! Go!" She cried out Trent ran off. He could hear all the gun shots and the yell, but then it all died out as he ran farther and farther and farther. He doesn't know if Izzy will survive against Alex, and he didn't care, all he cares is to find Gwen and Katherine.

* * *

"Boy 1: Cody and finally Girl 7: Izzy. Now for the danger zones…"

Chief's voice was a little low in Gwen's ear, she was unconscious the rest of the night and now has woken up to the sunlight on her face. She got up a saw some burned wood and a smell of ash and smoke in the air. She looked around for her friends but only found Cody's body and an empty bag except for a map. She then decided to take the map and go and find the place Katherine told her to go.

Her walk took longer the she thought it would. Then when she made it to a clearing, she was face to face with a blonde hair girl with a blue sweatshirt that Gwen knew so well.

"Bridget!" she said. But then she looked at Bridget's face. She gave Gwen a mean look and pointed a Machine pistol at her.

"Alright then Gwen." Bridgte said with a cold voice. "Wheres Trent?"

"I don't know." she said. "Why do you want to know?"

Bridget looked at Gwen with a mad look, "Because he needs to pay!'

"Pay?"

"For what he did to Geoff."

As soon as Bridget said that, Gwen remembered Trent accidentally killing Geoff, and the noise from the bushes, and realized the horrible truth.

"That was you, who saw all of that," Gwen said. "and now I guess you're on a rampage for revenge. So why are you pointing that gun at me?"

"To make Trent suffer, He mourns your passing, and then he'll be right for the picking."

"Are you INSANE! We're friends! We used to have fun and we tried to figure out who that love letter was for, remember!"

"Doesn't matter what happened then! All that matters now is vengeance!"

Gwen manages to find her dagger and threw it at Bridget. She dodged it easy but then didn't recover as Gwen tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Bridget! Please stop!"

But she didn't stop, she got one of her arms free and punched Gwen really hard on the face. It knocked Gwen to the ground as Bridget got up and aimed her gun again. Only this time she fired it. almost a hundred bullets came flying at Gwen, it was nearly luck she missed them all and ran behind a tree.

"You can't run forever Gwen, especially with one more day to go!"

Gwen knew she's right, the game only has one more day. But that wasn't her problem right now. The problem was the fact her once friend was pointing a gun at her and all Gwen has right now is her gun that she just manage to pick up. Then Gwen noticed something else, in front of her was a stick. She picked it up and threw it at Bridget. She once again dodges it, but then looked to see Gwen pointing her gun at her and just kicked the Machine pistol out of her hands.

Bridget then closed her eyes. "I thought you were better then this."

"I thought you were too." Gwen said, as she lowered her weapon. "I'm no monster." she said proudly as she turns to walk away. Bridget then goes for the gun and aims it at Gwen. But then Gwen turned around and shot Bridget on her left leg. She went down but still pointed the pistol at her. Gwen closed her eyes. It was quiet for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bridget with a machete through her left shoulder and stopped at the middle of her chest. Bridget's body landed on the floor, it reviled that Trent was behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You were in danger and I...Well..." She then ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, for saving Me." she said and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"Are you two done?" they look to see Katherine, "or are we going to get going."

Trent grabbed the Machete out of Bridget's body and Gwen grabbed her gun and all three of them went to a new location.

* * *

Meanwhile Duncan was following his weapon (a GPS) to a couple of small blimps on the screen. He looked up to see a prop ware house. He went in and picked up a baseball bat. He went a little deeper into the prop ware house, and heard a noise out in the distance. He went to that direction, and found a very small clearing around alot of movie type props.

"_You think Chips would've made a second season with all of this stuff." _he thought. Then when he took another step, He got shot a few times in the chest. He fell down so hard, but some how still breathing. He looked up and saw the person who shot him was none other then Courtney holding a Colt Python revolver.

"Heh, heh, heh." he laughed, " I was trying to find you princess, and do that whole knight and shiny armor routine you love, but it's you who kills me in the end..." his face frozen as he said his last words. Courtney went down to his side, still holding her gun and have sad look on her face.

"Oh Duncey," she said quietly but the she slapped her face, "No, he would've killed me anyway. You did good Courtney, you really did. If it came down, I would've killed him anyway. He's rude, insane, and..."

"A heck of a lover."

Courtney turned around, but got shot in the heart by Heather. After seeing her fell beside Duncan, Heather went to pick up the gun and realized it was out of bullets. Then she saw Duncan's GPS and saw 1 blimp on the screen, but before she got a good look on where it is. A shadow from behind her kicked her to knees and put a pistol at her head. Heather realized it looked the same as Tyler's was. She then grabbed Beth's stun gun and got the stranger, then shot her gun at the shadow until it went down. Heather took a closer look and saw Lindsay, on the floor, dead.

"Well, that takes care of her." Heather said as she turns to walk away. But as she does, her left arm got shot, causing her to let go off the stun gun. She held her arm as it bleeds and hurts really bad. She looked over to see Lindsay pulling the trigger. Lindsay then stood up, holding the gun, then she and Heather circled around each other like tigers, going for their prey.

"How did you survive?" Heather asked

"Like I'm dumb to tell you." She answered back. She fired a couple of shots, but Heather dodged her bullets. She got close to Lindsay and used her sickle. She slashed through Lindsay's clothes to reveal a bullet proof vest. Lindsay than punches her to make some distance from each other.

"So your weapon is the vest?" Heather said.

"The best fashion accessory," Lindsay said, "Tyler helped me put it on, and he gave me this." She twirled the gun. "He had two, and seeing you with the other one means he's dead. You'll pay for KILLING MY FRIENDS!" She shoots more bullets, and got both of Heather's legs. Heather went down on all fours, looked up and saw Lindsay gun aiming for her head. "I wanted to do this for a long time."

Heather closed her eyes and heard a big bang. But then she opened her eyes to see the gun, aiming at her, and see Lindsay's mouth full of blood. Lindsay collapse on the floor and Alex was right behind her. Fear finally took a good hold on Heather as she looks at Alex with mercy.

BANG!

* * *

To be continue…

Girl 7: Izzy: Dead

Girl 2: Bridget: Dead

Boy 3: Duncan: Dead

Girl 3: Courtney: Dead

Girl 11: Lindsay: Dead

Girl 6: Heather: Dead

6 to go


End file.
